Instructors and testing professionals generally regard mathematical problem solving experience as an effective method of developing math skills. In this regard, literature pertaining to the teaching of math suggests that solving a greater number of problems may facilitate improvement in a student's math ability.
As the use of computers in classrooms and in home learning environments has increased, students have increasingly desired to solve math problems using computer systems. A number of conventional computer-based equation and expression editors have become available for students to use, including MathML, WebMathematica, Quickmath, NetTutor™, and LaTeX.
MathML is intended to facilitate the use and re-use of mathematical and scientific content on the Internet and for other applications such as computer algebra systems, print typesetting and voice synthesis. MathML can be used to encode both the presentation of mathematical notation for high-quality visual displays and mathematical content for applications where semantics are generally important, such as in scientific or voice synthesis software.
WebMathematica is based on Mathematica Server Page (“MSP”) technology. MSP technology allows a website to include HTML pages that are enhanced by the addition of Mathematica commands. When a user requests such a page, which are generally called MSP scripts or more simply MSPs, Mathematica commands within the page description are evaluated, and the result is placed on the page.
QuickMath is an automated service for answering common math problems over the Internet.
LaTeX is a document preparation system that permits high-quality typesetting. LaTeX is typically used for medium to large technical or scientific documents; however, it may be used for almost any form of publishing.
All of the above-described math tools permit the user to draft equations using a computer-based system. However, none of the tools permits equations to be drafted in a real time teaching environment in which students interact with a teacher.
NetTutor™ is a distance-learning environment for the dissemination of online content. NetTutor™ is an Internet-based graphical chat window that is threaded and platform independent. It allows students to use their computers to access learning materials in a non-linear fashion or in real time with live corresponding tutors. Only one student may interact with a tutor at a time although a plurality of students may view the interaction.
However, NetTutor™ does not permit a teacher to interact with a plurality of students concurrently by posing a question and receiving mathematical expressions as responses from each student. Moreover, mathematical expressions entered into NetTutor™ are not evaluated for correctness by the system based on a previously constructed answer set.
What is needed is a system and method for permitting a plurality of students to interact with a teacher using a computer-based equation editor.
A need exists for a system and method for permitting a plurality of remote computer systems to receive, edit and submit equations to a central computer terminal for scoring and/or review.
A further need exists for real time systems and methods for performing one or more of the listed functions.
A still further need exists for a system that can automatically compare received responses to a previously constructed answer set for real time determination of whether the responses are correct.
The present invention is directed towards solving one or more of these problems.